Frases Comuns
Essa é uma página que lista as frases que freqüentemente aparecem nos episódios, faladas por diferenes personagens em diferentes tempos. "Você é Ele?" (Are you him?) * Desmond para Locke no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith. * Helen para Anthony Cooper no episódio Lockdown. * Kelvin para Desmond no episódio Live Together, Die Alone. "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer". (Don't tell me what I can't do) * "Apenas não me diga o que eu não posso fazer." (Locke para Randy, que estava lhe importunando sobre sua viagem no episódio Walkabout). * "Hey, hey, não dê as costas para mim. Você não sabe com quem está lidando. Nunca me diga o que eu não posso fazer. É o destino. É o destino. Esse é o meus destino. Eu deveria fazer isso, droga. Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer. Não me diga o que eu não posso..." (Locke para o Agente de viagens que negou a entrada de Locke no episódio Walkabout). * "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer." (Locke para Kate no episódio Walkabout). * "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!" (Jack para Sun quando estava tentando salvar Boone no episódio Do No Harm). * "Não me diga o que fazer, ok!" (Claire para Charlie e Sayid) no episódio Exodus: Parte 2. * "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer!" (Jack para Desmond no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith). * "Quem somos nós para dizer a todo mundo o que eles podem e não podem fazer?" (Locke para Jack no episódio The Hunting Party). * "Eu não gosto que me digam o que fazer." (Jin para Sun em coreano no episódio The Hunting Party. Ela responde, "Mandarem o que fazer foi minha vida por quatro anos... Eu também não gostei muito disso."). * "Não me diga o que eu não posso fazer." (Eko, para Locke quando Locke diz a ele que apertar o botão é inútil, no episódio ?). * "Você não consegue me dizer o que eu não posso fazer." (Charlie para Locke no episódio Further Instructions). "Cada um por Si". (Every Man for Himself) * "Cada um por si não ira funcionar." - O famoso discurso de Jack para os sobreviventes no episódio White Rabbit. * "No caso que você não tenha percebido, é cada um por si, Chewie." - Sawyer para Jin no episódio ...And Found. * "...você disse que era cada um por si...fora do meu caminho." - Sawyer para Charlie no episódio Dave. * "Nós precisamos nos preocupar conosco. É cada um por si, Sardenta." - Sawyer para Kate no episódio Every Man for Himself. * "Corra. Apenas vá. É cada um por si." - Sawyer para Kate no episódio Every Man for Himself. * "Que diabos você está fazendo? Kate! Droga, Sardenta, não! Cada um por si!" - Sawyer para Kate no episódio Every Man for Himself. "Consertando Pessoas". (Fixing People) * "Agora você consegue ser o herói novamente, porque é isso que você faz -- deixar tudo bem." (Sawyer para Jack no episódio Confidence Man). * "Eu irei consertar isso, ok? Eu irei te salvar." (Jack para Boone no episódio Do No Harm). * "Porque você me curou, Eu irei dançar em nosso casamento." (Sarah para Jack no episódio Do No Harm). * "Apenas uma coisa -- e se você curá-la?" (Desmond para Jack no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith). * "Eu irei consertar isso. Nós iremos voltar do jeito que as coisas eram. Eu irei consertar isso. Eu irei consertar isso." (Jack para Sarah no episódio The Hunting Party). * "Você, você sempre precisará de alguma coisa para consertar." (Sarah para Jack no episódio The Hunting Party). * "Eu vou dizer a ele que você me curou. Eu vou dizer a ele que você me curou." (Rose para Isaac no episódio S.O.S.). * "Agora, você tem alguma coisa para consertar." (Sarah para Jack no episódio A Tale of Two Cities). "Deixar pra lá". (Let go) * "Hora de deixar pra lá, Sardenta." (Sawyer para Kate no episódio Confidence Man). * "Deixe pra lá. Eu sei que você quer." (Sawyer para Jack no episódio Confidence Man). * "Hora de deixar pra lá." (Locke para Boone no episódio Hearts and Minds). * "Deixe me ir, Jack." (Boone para Jack no episódio Do No Harm). * "O problema é que você não é bom em deixar pra lá." (Christian Shephard para Jack no episódio Do No Harm). * "Deixe me ir. Apenas me deixe ir." (Locke para Jack no episódio Exodus: Parte 2, quando o monstro está puxando ele para dentro da terra). * "Eu nunca deixarei pra lá, irmão" (Desmond para Kelvin no episódio Live Together, Die Alone). * "Deixe pra lá." (Christian Shephard para Jack, várias vezes, inclusive como sussurros através do iterfone no episódio A Tale of Two Cities). "Deixando você fora de perigo". (Letting you off the hook) * Rose para Jack no episódio Walkabout. * Locke para Kate e Sawyer quando ele conta a história de Jeannie a mãe adotiva no episódio Outlaws. * Boone para Jack no episódio Do No Harm. * Sarah para Jack no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith. "Se levante." (Lift it up) * "Você tem que se levantar" (Desmond para Jack no estádio, no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith). * Em latim Sursum corda ("Leantem seus coraçõess") (no mapaa da Porta de Segurança no episódio Lockdown). * "Levante seus olhos e olhe pra o norte" (O Cajado de Eko tem o 13:14 do gênesis escrito nele). "Viver junto, morrer sozinho." (Live together, die alone) * O famoso discurso de Jack para os sobreviventes no episódio White Rabbit, um momento decisivo na série aonde ele adota o papel de líder. * Sayid citando Jack no episódio House of the Rising Sun. * Kate citando Jack no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith. * Jack para Michael no episódio Live Together, Die Alone, e também o título do episódio. * Kate para Sawyer no episódio Every Man for Himself. * Rose para Jack no episódio Through the Looking Glass. * Num trecho da música "Together Now". ("Completamente sozinho; Tento ser invencível! Juntos agora; Nós podemos ser salvos!"); "Não um assassino". (Not a killer) *"Eu não sou um assassino" (Jack para Kate, depois de ela perguntar o que ele iria fazer a respeito de Edward Mars no episódio Tabula Rasa) * "Nós dois sabemos que você não é um assassino." Hibbs revida a Sawyer no episódio Outlaws) * "Você não é uma assassina, Sun" (Colleen para Sun, antes de Sun atirar nela no episódio The Glass Ballerina). * "Você não é um assassino. Você é um bom homem." (Eddie para Locke no episódio Further Instructions). *"Nós não somos assassinos." (Ben para Sawyer no episódio Every Man for Himself depois de revelar que o marcapasso era uma mentira). *"Olhe, eu sou um golpista, não um assasssino" (Anthony Cooper antes de atirar Locke do oitavo andar no episódio The Man from Tallahassee) "Não é real". (Not real) * "E para todos os nossos benefícios, eu espero que isso não seja real." (Desmond para Jack no episódio Orientation). * "Nada disso é real, cara." (Dave para Hurley no episódio Dave). * "Você não é real. Você está tentando me fazer fugir para pegar cheeseburgers porque eu quero cheeseburgers." (Hurley para Dave no episódio Dave). * "Isso não é real!" (Locke para Eko no episódio ''Live Together, Die Alone). * "Apertar o botão. Quem sabe se isso é msmo real?" (Kelvin para Desmond no episódio Live Together, Die Alone). "Correndo como se o diabo estivesse te perseguindo". (Running like the devil's chasing you) * Desmond para Jack no estádio, no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith. * Locke para Ana-Lucia quando ela estava correndo na praia, no episódio The Whole Truth. "Vejo você em outra vida". (See you in another life) * "Você me encontrará em outra vida se não nessa." (Nadia escreveu isso para Sayid como uma anotação atrás de sua foto, como lido por Danielle no episódio Solitary). * "Vejo você do outro lado, filho." (Anthony Cooper para Locke brevemente antes da cirurgia no episódio Deus Ex Machina). * "Vejo você na próxima vida, irmão?" (Desmond para Jack no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith). * "Vejo você em outra vida." (Dave para Hurley antes de pular do penhasco no episódio Dave). * "Eu verei você em outra vida, irmão." (Desmond para Locke no episódio Live Together, Die Alone). "Existe uma linha". (There's a line) * "Existe uma linha, filho. Você sabe que é lá. E fingir que não -- isso seria um engano." (Christian Shephard para Jack no episódio The Hunting Party). * "Aqui mesmo existe uma linha. Se você cruzar a linha, nós partiremos de um mal-entendido para alguma outra coisa." (Tom para Jack no episódio The Hunting Party). "O que um boneco de neve disse para outro boneco de neve?". (What did one snowman say to the other snowman?) * Desmond para Locke no episódio Man of Science, Man of Faith. * Kelvin para Desmond no episódio Live Together, Die Alone. * Locke para Desmond no episódio Live Together, Die Alone. "Você não liga, você não escreve". (You don't call, you don't write) * "Garoto, você vive com um cara por 48 dias -- agora ele não liga ou escreve." (Bernard para Eko no episódio S.O.S.). * "Você não liga, você não escreve." (Charlie para Locke no episódio Further Instructions, e para Eko no episódio Live Together, Die Alone). Category:Listas